Come Back To Me!
by oxtaylorheartlyxo
Summary: Peter broke up with Elizabeth, now Elizabeth has a fiancee, Peter want her back, Elizabeth is kiddnapped for Peter breaking someones' heart! Willl Peter and Elizabeth's fiancee save her in time before she dies! Enjoy!


Peter's Pod

It's been a years since Liz and I broke up! God I am an idiot. Now I'm dating Jamie! Don't get me wrong, but Jamie is a sweet girl, I love Elizabeth!

Flashback:

Peter: Babe? What's wrong? ( getting on top of Elizabeth)

Elizabeth: Nothing! ( keep laying on her stomach, and keeping her eyes on the TV)

Peter: Don't lie to me.

Elizabeth: Fine.

Peter: Come on! Tell me!

Elizabeth: Ok! I like you to spend more time with me.

Peter: Liz… You know that I have daughters.

Elizabeth: You visit them every week. You never spend time with me anymore.

Peter: What are talking about? ( getting off of Elizabeth)

Elizabeth: I'm talking about how I never see you around with me.

Peter: I spend plenty of time with you!

Elizabeth: No! You don't! ( standing up)

Peter: Yes! I do! ( almost yelling)

Elizabeth: When? ( crossing her arms)

Peter: Last two weeks.

Elizabeth: See! I feel like you don't even love me anymore.

Peter: Elizabeth Reaser! What are you saying?

Elizabeth: You don't love me anymore!

Peter: If you don't love me anymore, maybe we should break up. ( his thoughts: No I didn't mean that)

Elizabeth: Fine! ( almost whispering)

Peter: What! ( whispering)

Elizabeth: You just admitted that you didn't love me. ( grabbing her black leather coat, her silver lexus car keys, and her purse) Bye Peter! I hope you find someone better than me! ( Driving away heartbroken).

Peter: What have I done? ( sitting on the couch)

FLASHOFF…..

Just then, Jamie came through the door and kissed my forehead.

Jamie: Hi! You want to go shopping? ( wrapping her arms around Peter)

Peter: Sure! ( taking her hand and walking in the sidewalk)

Jamie: I going to get a coffee! Want any?

Peter: Why not?

When they went in Starbucks, Peter can't believe what he saw. Waiting in line, he saw Elizabeth and a man next to her. The man's arm were around Elizabeth. Elizabeth got two cups of coffee and was about to leave with the man when Peter yelled.

Peter: Elizabeth! ( yelling)

Elizabeth and the man quicking looked up to Peter.

The man: You know him?

Elizabeth: Yeah, he was my fake husband in Twilight.

Jamie: Peter! Do you know these people?

Peter: She is my wife in Twilight. Elizabeth, this is my girlfriend " Jamie".

Elizabeth: And this is my fiancée " Gavin".

Peter: Did you say fiancée?

Elizabeth: Yeah!

Jamie: congratulation

Gavin: Thank you! I love her! ( kissing Elizabeth's temple)

Peter: Yeah. _congratulations_ ( saying sad and low)

Elizabeth: Thank you!

Elizabeth: Well we got to go bye!

Peter: Bye!

Later….

Jamie: Guess what I got in the mail?

Peter: What?

Jamie: Elizabeth and Gavin's wedding invitation!

Peter: oh. Jamie, I need to talk to you. We need to break up.

Jamie: Oh

Peter: sorry

Jamie: that fine. I HATE YOU GO AWAY! ( running out the door)

Peter: Oh my god the wedding is on weds day, I got

to stop it. (picking up the phone and calling Elizabeth.)

On phone….

Elizabeth: Hello!

Peter: HI! Where are you?

Elizabeth: I am in my house! Why?

Peter: Don't move I'll be right there. ( hanging up and rushing to Elizabeth's house)

Peter quietly went into Elizabeth's home. Elizabeth was packing her stuff when Peter grabbing her waist and shoved her to the wall so she was facing him.

Elizabeth: Peter! What the hell?

Peter: (kissing Elizabeth deeply) Elizabeth! Please! Please don't go through the wedding!

Elizabeth: I have to.

Peter: Why?

Elizabeth: Because I thought you didn't love me anymore when you dumped me. And I saw how happy you were when you were in Starbucks. And I thought, you already moved on, I moved on.

Peter: NO! I never stop loving you when I first met you!

Elizabeth: No! Stop! Get off of me!

Peter: Please! Just give one more chance.

Elizabeth: No! Get out of my house!

Peter: No! Please! I love you!

Elizabeth: Get out of my house! Now!

Peter: I come for you!  
Elizabeth: Never come back! ( pushing Peter out)

Moment later…..

Elizabeth's Pov

I heard a creaking noise behind me, I'm guessing it would be Peter.

Elizabeth: Peter! I said get…. ( cut off by some piece of cloth cover her mouth)

A man: Hello! Elizabeth! ( pulling her tight against him as she struggled to break free, messing up the room, then she fainted)

The man carried Elizabeth to the van and drove off.

Meanwhile…..

Peter went into her house again and saw no one. Peter thought to himself: huh? Where she go? The room was a mess. And then he spotted something " a piece of cloth" with a smell on it. He knew it was a drug that can make you faint. Then he knew she was kidnapped. Peter raced to Gavin's house.

Peter: Gavin! ( ringing the door bell)

Gavin answered it.

Gavin: Hi you are Elizabeth's friend right?

Peter: Elizabeth's been kidnapped!

Gavin: WHAT! How do you know?

Peter: I went to her house and she told me to get out, but I quickly sneak back in and I found a piece of cloth that has a drug that makes you faint.

Gavin: Nooo! No! No!

Peter: Who do you think could have done it?

Gavin: Did you call the police?

Peter: Yeah! They are searching for her!

Gavin: Nooo! No! I going to look for her!

Peter: I am coming with you!

Meanwhile…

The man saw Elizabeth starting to awake, but he kept driving the van.

Elizabeth: Where am I ?

The man: You're in my van!

Elizabeth: Please let me go!  
The man: Why would I do that?!

Elizabeth: Why me?

The man: You broke my sisters heart!

Elizabeth: I don't know your sister!

The man: Yeah you do!

Elizabeth: Who is your sister?

The man: Jamie Alexander!

Elizabeth: Then what is your name?

The men: Ricardo Alexander!

Elizabeth: Can you losen the ropes because it is hurting me!

Ricardo: No! ( stopping at the gas station)

Elizabeth: Let me go!

Ricardo: Stay or I'll hunt you down if you escape! ( getting out of the car)

Elizabeth saw he went inside the market beside the gas station , Elizabeth quickly try to untie the rope, but it was no use. The ropes are too tight! Elizabeth stop when he came back out with three bags.

Ricardo: I see you been trying to escape! ( slap Elizabeth across the face)

Elizabeth: Stop! ( wincing in pain)

Ricardo: Shut up!

Elizabeth: My fiancée will come after me!

Ricardo: I sure he will! ( taping the duck tape across Elizabeth's mouth, making her fiant again)

Elizabeth: (I woke up next to Ricardo with duck tape on my mouth and ropes tied behind my hands, and I got scared with Ricardo pull me out of the car, he tied my hands with duck tapes and blindfold me)

Ricardo: ok ! I'll make you a deal! If you untie yourself under 5 mins, I'll let you go! If you couldn't untie yourself , you mine forever! ( pushing Elizabeth on the ground) GO!

Elizabeth: I struggled to get up to untie myself under 5 min.

Ricardo: 3 mins!

Elizabeth: Let me go!

Ricardo: Time's up! ( grabbing Elizabeth by her waist, and throwing her on the ground, where she laid on her stomach, getting on top of her, ripping her shirt)

Elizabeth: NOOOO!

Ricardo: You're mine forever! ( kissing her neck)

Elizabeth: NOOOO! Stop!


End file.
